Słuchaj swojego serca
by MadameEmerald
Summary: Początek roku szkolnego zapowiada smutny powrót do rzeczywistości internackiej, lecz już na początku Portgas widzi w pokoju wychowawczyń kogoś, kto naprawdę mało pasuje do kadry pedagogicznej w takim miejscu... AU, hentai.


„**Słuchaj swojego serca****"**

Portgas D. Ace bynajmniej nie był usatysfakcjonowany, gdy w ostatnią wakacyjną niedzielę stanął przed wielkim budynkiem internatu. Słońce prażyło dość mocno, więc ściągnął koszulkę i przerzucił ją sobie przez lewe ramię. Na głowie miał kowbojski kapelusz, zaś w prawej dłoni dzierżył walizkę z książkami i ciuchami. Czuł na sobie przerażone i jednocześnie zdziwione spojrzenia pierwszaków, nowych podopiecznych internatu. Pierwszaków łatwo można było rozpoznać – oprócz wystraszenia towarzyszyli im też rodzice; ojcowie pomagali dziewczynkom nieść torby, a kobiety przemawiały uspokajającymi głosami. Ace wyszczerzył się do samotnej, rudowłosej dziewczynki w okularach i ruszył przed siebie.

Pokój wychowawców o wdzięcznym ósmym numerze mieścił się zaraz na pierwszym piętrze, centralnie na wprost schodów. Portgas nie wiedział, czy jego współlokatorzy już dotarli, więc wpadł do ósemki z hukiem, obijając walizkę o futrynę drzwi. Natychmiast spojrzało na niego osiem par żeńskich oczu. Spostrzegł dwie całkiem nowe twarze, lecz nie bardzo zwrócił na to uwagę – zapoznanie z wychowawcami będzie już jutro, dzisiaj czas na zabawę.

-Dzieńdoberek! – Przywitał się i skłonił lekko, zdejmując kapelusz. Pani kierownik, zwana potocznie Big Mamą, poderwała swoje postawne ciało z kanapy.

-Panie Portgas, ile razy mam panu przypominać, że internat to placówka państwowa i _nie godzi się _biegać po niej bez koszulki? – Warknęła. Ace roześmiał się dźwięcznie; jedna z nowych opiekunek oderwała się od czytanych papierów i popatrzyła prosto w oczy chłopaka. Z całą pewnością była starsza od drugiej nowej, lecz biły od niej dziwne wyrafinowanie i chłód. Całą uwagę zaś przykuwał nietypowy nos. Nim zdążył się przyjrzeć, ta znów wróciła do czytania.

Big Mama chrząknęła.

-Oj, pani profesor, pani też by mogła pokazać trochę ciała – wyszczerzył się, na co kierowniczka jęknęła, a wychowawczyni o pseudonimie Bystra rzuciła klucz na biurko przy wejściu. Zerknął na numer na breloczku i skierował w prawo: przypadła mu jedynka, najbardziej przestronny trzyosobowy pokój na pierwszym piętrze. Trochę zbyt blisko ósemki, ale w sumie nie miał co narzekać. Drugie piętro było koedukacyjne, więc tam najbardziej pilnowano, a na trzecim mieszkały same dziewczyny.

Ledwie wetknął kluczyk do zamka, a drzwi pokoju numer jedenaście otworzyły się na całą szerokość. Przebiegli przez nie jego dobrzy kumple, zawsze pierwsi do wykręcania numerów. Ryk, jaki zapanował na korytarzu, stał się nie do zniesienia, lecz Portgas zawsze chętnie przyczyniał się do robienia hałasu.

-Ace, mordo! – Wykrzyknął Yukio, ściskając jednocześnie ramiona przyjaciela. Za nim tłoczyli się Satoshi, Akira i Tatsuya. Czarnowłosy uśmiechnął się – uwielbiał atmosferę w internacie po dłuższych przerwach od szkoły. Wtem dojrzał znajomą ciemną czuprynę, przemykającą gdzieś korytarzem.

-Luffy! – Wykrzyknął, a koledzy natychmiast zerknęli na przybysza. Ace podbiegł go kuzyna i pieszczotliwie potargał mu włosy. –Monkey D. Luffy, mój młodszy brat cioteczny – przedstawił go znajomym. Luffy nie był ani trochę zestresowany; szczerzył się podobnie jak kuzyn i witał z każdym, kogo spotkał. Na szczęście miał mieszkać z kolegami z rocznika, więc Portgas nie musiał go niańczyć dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę. Pożegnał brata, rzucił walizkę na łóżko w pokoju numer jeden i pognał na drugie piętro, poznawać nowych kolegów… I panienki.

Swoich współlokatorów zobaczył dopiero po dwudziestej drugiej, gdy Big Mama setną groźbą wygoniła go z pokoju trzydzieści cztery – mieszkały tam naprawdę wyluzowane i wesołe dziewczyny, z którymi znał się już od roku. Żałował, że musi biegać do nich aż na trzecie piętro, lecz i tak sporo czasu spędzali razem.

-Cześć, Yusuke, Akagi – przywitał się, ściągając spodnie i ciskając je na podłogę. –Co tam? Poznawaliście ludzi?

-Trochę – Akagi również zaczął przebierać się w piżamę; jego umięśniona i opalona klata potrafiła zrobić wrażenie nawet na mężczyznach. Ace chodził z Akagim na siłownię. –Nie zgadniesz, kto mieszka w dwójce obok nas – tutaj i Akagi, i Yusuke zaczęli chichotać jak wariaci.

-Kto? Zapomniałem tam puknąć.

-Sanji Kuro i Roronoa Zoro – pokój wypełnił się głośnym śmiechem, a Portgas załomotał w ścianę pięścią. Parę sekund później odpowiedziało mu naprawdę solidne walenie w ścianę z drugiej strony.

-Tak napieprza tylko Zoro! – Zawołał Ace. Zerknął na łóżko Yusuke. Chłopak jak zawsze miał już wszystko wypakowane i poukładane równiutko co do milimetra.

-Trzeba być idiotą, żeby pozwolić tym kretynom mieszkać tylko we dwójkę – odparł Akagi. –Niezłe ploty o nich będą, oj, będą…

Yusuke spłonął rumieńcem i schował nos w zbiorze zadań od fizyki. Portgas poklepał go po plecach. Jego przyjaciel był wręcz chodzącym ideałem – mądry, przystojny, lubił sport, lecz nigdy nie był zakochany w kobiecie i obawiał się swojej orientacji. Sporo razy o tym rozmawiali i zwykle kończyło się na wniosku, iż po prostu nie spotkał jeszcze tej jedynej. Mimo wszystko, tamten wciąż dramatyzował i na każdą wzmiankę o homoseksualizmie pałał czerwienią albo uciekał. Ace uważał go za klasyczny przypadek homofobii i syndromu „Co-powiedzą-inni".

-To co, impreza? – Akagi włączył jakieś szalone disco w telefonie i zaczął falować biodrami, przy okazji zdejmując spodnie. Portgas zaraz chętnie się przyłączył, gibając się we wszystkie strony i rzucając w drzwi swoimi spodenkami, akurat w momencie, gdy te się otwierały. Obaj nastolatkowie zamarli, nie wiedząc, kto tego wieczoru ma dyżur i w sumie spodziewając się każdej, bo był to pierwszy dzień po wakacjach. Ace przełknął ślinę, gdy nowa wychowawczyni jednym szybkim ruchem chwyciła jego ubranie i uniosła brew. Nie mógł się nadziwić temu, jak dziwny miała nos, choć oczy zdecydowanie bardziej przykuwały uwagę. Były jasnoniebieskie. Całkiem ładne.

-Czyżbyś odnalazł swoje powołanie? – Powiedziała kobieta, odrzucając spodenki w kierunku czarnowłosego. Akagi roześmiał się, na co nowa chętnie mu zawtórowała.

-Oczywiście, psze pani, obaj się do tego przygotowujemy! – Portgas już wiedział, że jego współlokator wyczuł w niej przyzwoitą osobę. Oczywiście, na tyle przyzwoitą, na ile może być wychowawczyni w internacie.

-Tylko ciszej, bo pani kierownik jeszcze jest i wam się oberwie – wyszła, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Poruszała się bardzo cicho, niemal jak kot i dlatego pewnie nie usłyszeli, gdy wchodziła do środka. Nie zapominając o grającej głośno muzyce. Nie minęło kilka chwil, a Akagi padł na łóżko, paplając z podnieceniem.

-Cholera. Widziałeś jej cycki i ciuchy? A jej głos? Taką to bym wyłomotał – rozmarzył się i oblizał usta. Yusuke oczywiście zareagował rumieńcem, a Ace zaczął przypominać sobie jej wygląd. Owszem, piersi miała duże, lecz ukryte pod materiałem ciemnej koszuli. Nie miała nawet spódniczki, tylko bardzo obcisłe spodnie.

-Nie mów tak o wychowawczyni w internacie – odparł, starając się usunąć z myśli pewną barwę oczu, która już całkowicie barwiła jego umysł. –Fuj.

-Co ty chrzanisz? Te, ile ona może mieć lat, co?

-Jakieś dwadzieścia sześć w górę – mruknął Yusuke, wchodząc pod kołdrę z książką pod pachą. Portgas narzucił na siebie piżamę, lecz nie zamierzał spać. Cicho wyszedł na korytarz i bez pukania wpakował się do jedenastki, na co kumple zareagowali dzikim tańcem. Zaraz na stole pojawiły się chipsy i cola. Tematów nie brakowało, jak zawsze zresztą i już zaczynali knuć dzikie plany, jak „powitać" nowe opiekunki. Nie mogli się doczekać pierwszych nocnych dyżurów wychowawczyń. To już była internacka tradycja, a oni pod tym względem byli bardzo konserwatywni…

Koło północy wreszcie udało mu się wymknąć do swojego pokoju. Obaj jego współlokatorzy już spali, więc po cichu wsunął się pod kołdrę. Nie mógł wciąż przestać myśleć o tej niebieskookiej nowej. Ilekroć przypomniał sobie słowa Akagiego, tym bardziej rozpamiętywał każdy szczegół jej wyglądu. Mimo że była w ciemnej koszuli z kołnierzykiem i dżinsach, naprawdę wyglądała seksownie… A te oczy…

_Jazda spać, Portgas._

Więc zasnął.

Następnego dnia cała trójka z jękiem powitała budzik i powędrowała pod prysznic. Ace natychmiast się rozbudził, gdy tylko chłodna woda spłynęła po jego plecach. Uroki internatu. Przechodząc koło ósemki i przytrzymując ręcznik na biodrach, zerknął mimochodem w bok. Nockę musiała mieć Bystra, a to wyjaśnia, czemu koło drugiej na trzecim i drugim piętrze ktoś włączył odkurzacze. Nie pomylił się, gdy zobaczył beznadziejnie ściętą prostą grzywkę.

-Dzień dobry! – Ryknął, na co Bystra poderwała głowę, ledwie przytomna. Ten zdążył już zachichotać i zniknąć, rozkoszując się popsuciem poranka wychowawczyni. Nie było lepszego miodu na serce, niż ten. W pokoju pogwizdywał wesoło podczas ubierania, a na śniadaniu zobaczył całkiem sporo osób, chociaż nie było jeszcze siódmej. Pierwszego dnia zawsze wszyscy wstawali Bóg wie o której, jakby to był jakiś przymus. Podszedł do okienka, chwycił talerz i rozejrzał się. Kilku pierwszaków uważnie go obserwowało, lecz dostrzegł dziewczyny z trzydzieści cztery, więc natychmiast ruszył w tamtym kierunku. Koleżanki przywitały go uśmiechem i wyjątkowo podkrążonymi oczami. Śniadanie minęło w naprawdę dobrej atmosferze i niemal całe pół godziny przesiedział przy stole, witając coraz to nowe osoby.

-Aje! – Krzyknął Akagi, gdy Ace tylko wszedł do pokoju. Jego kolega tańczył w najlepsze na stole. –Chodź tu, Portgas, ćwiczmy do naszego przyszłego zawodu! – Zaśmiał się. Czarnowłosy zawtórował mu, ale nie wskoczył na blat. Przez okno dojrzał wysiadającą z ciemnozielonego samochodu tę nową o niebieskich oczach.

-Nie chce mi się do szkoły – jęknął i padł na łóżko.

-Dzisiaj i tak nie będzie źle, bo jest rozpoczęcie. Potem chłopaki idą z nami na pizzę, a później spotkanie z wychowawczyniami. Będę mógł się bezkarnie pogapić na cycatą – Ace dałby głowę, że w oczach Akagiego pojawiły się serduszka. –A na pizzy omówimy, jak je przywitamy podczas pierwszych nocnych dyżurów. Waham się tylko, czy na pewno chcę coś jej odwalić…

Cały czas nadawał o tej opiekunce, co stopniowo zaczęło Portgasa zwyczajnie wkurzać. Yusuke roztrząsał z nim niektóre kwestie – widać było, że i jemu się całkiem podobała. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to całe męskie piętro będzie szaleć na jej dyżurach. Powinni wprowadzić jakieś ograniczenia dotyczące aparycji wychowawczyń. Bo o ile on sam nigdy nie myślał o opiekunce jako obiekcie westchnień, tak teraz słuchając tej paplaniny Akagiego… Przyznawał mu rację w duchu za każdym razem. Piękna. Z dużym biustem. Wyrafinowana…

-Siemano! – Dziewczyny z trzydzieści cztery wbiły bez pukania do pokoju, ubrane w mundurki. Rudowłosa Isao wyglądała zabójczo w skróconej spódnicy. –Idziemy?

-Siemka laski! – Akagi powitał każdą buziakiem i ruszyli do szkoły. Na akademii, która odbywała się w auli, usiedli razem, nie rejestrując nawet jednego słowa, jakie padło z ust dyrektora. Jak zwykle.

W sali numer siedemnaście po akademii zapanował niezły harmider – klasa tak się za sobą stęskniła, że sama wychowawczyni wyglądała na zadowoloną, że ich widzi, co było BARDZO rzadkim widokiem w ciągu roku szkolnego. Ace z radością ściskał ręce kolegom i przytulał koleżanki. Klasę miał naprawdę zgraną, sam nawet nie wiedział, czemu tak wszyscy do siebie lgną, ale nie narzekał.

Sala numer siedemnaście opustoszała, jak zwykle, jako ostatnia.

-Bierzemy kebabową!

-Nie, hawajską!

-Ja to bym wolał salami…

-Zamknąć się! – Krzyknął Akagi, machając menu pizzeri. –Dzisiaj promocja na podwójnie mięsną!

Chłopakom zaświeciły się oczy. Nie było już wątpliwości, co wybiorą. Ace rozsiadł się wygodnie na czerwonej kanapie, wychwytując zaciekawiony wzrok dziewczyny siedzącej kilka stolików dalej. Puścił jej oczko i skupił na rozmowie kolegów.

-Mamy dwie nowe: niską i wysoką. Niska wygląda na nieźle zagubioną, także musimy jakoś przeciągnąć ją na naszą stronę. A co do tej wysokiej, to zaszła do nas ostatniej nocy jak rzucaliśmy żelkami przez okno i nas opieprzyła. Nie będzie miała dla nas wyrozumiałości… - Zaczął Satoshi. Ace zmarszczył brwi.

-Myślę, że z tej niskiej może być większe kurwiszcze niż ci się wydaje. Młode są najgorsze. Najpierw udają równe, a wszystko donoszą do ósemki tak czy siak – odparował Akagi. Portgas poczuł, że się czerwieni. Dlaczego on tak broni tej… Cycatej? Nie miał pojęcia, jak naprawdę ma na imię, więc pozwolił sobie na używanie tej mało kulturalnej ksywki. Była piękna, ale wciąż była wychowawcą.

-A ty się zamknij, bo na nią lecisz – parsknął Akira, na co Akagi rzucił w niego widelcem. Wycelował celnie i ząbki dziabnęły chłopaka w nos. –AU!

-Nie róbcie bydła! – Jęknęli Yusuke i Yukio jednocześnie, następnie patrząc na siebie i wybuchając śmiechem.

-A może wstrzymamy się z knuciem dopóki ich nie poznamy? – Zagadnął nieśmiało Tatsuya.

-Ty też się zamknij, bo uznam, że lecisz na niską – mruknął Akira.

-Kurna, ogarnijcie się, to są WYCHOWAWCZYNIE. Jak w ogóle można myśleć o nich w sensie… Normalnych kobiet? – Wzdrygnął się Ace.

-Dla Cycatej zrobię wyjątek – rozmarzył się Akagi.

-Zboczeniec – mruknął Satoshi.

Przyszły zamówione pizze, więc na chwilę przy stoliku rozmowy ucichły, zastąpione mlaskaniem chłopaków. Nie minęło jednak dziesięć minut, gdy wszystko zniknęło i hałas narósł od nowa.

-Są miłe, czy nie, chrzest muszą mieć! – Zawołał Akira.

-Zgadzam się – poparł go nagle zgodny Akagi. –A tak _by the way_, Ace, jak tam twój bracholek?

-Na razie bardzo mu się podoba i powiedział, że jak w czymś się przyda, to żebyśmy go zawiadomili – odparł Portgas, klepiąc się po brzuchu i żłopiąc colę. Ach, uwielbiał przebywać w męskim gronie.

-Przyda się, przyda, mieszka w końcu na drugim piętrze najbliżej telewizora, to w nocy będzie włączał dla Bystrej – zaśmiał się Yukio, a za nim cała reszta. Pokój dwadzieścia trzy, mieszczący się obok wnęki, na każdym dyżurze Bystrej po północy włączał telewizję na cały regulator. Niezależnie, czy trafiały tam dziewczyny, czy chłopaki.

-Ci z dwadzieścia trzy to spoko goście, oprócz Luffy'ego to i Rin będzie odwalał na całego – wtrącił Tatsuya. –Koleś w miejscu nie może usiedzieć, tańczy i drze mordę kiedy tylko może.

-O matko, znalazłem bratnią duszę! – Rozpłynął się Akagi, za co dostał kuksańca pod żebra. Yusuke zerknął na zegarek.

-Za dwadzieścia minut powitanie wychowawczyń. Idziemy?

-Lecimy – przytaknął Ace. –A jeśli dzisiaj dyżur będzie miała któraś nowa… To wyczekujcie odkurzaczy i telewizora.

Na stołówce tłoczyli się podopieczni internatu. Ace i jego gromada nieco się spóźnili, więc nie udało im się wepchnąć na koniec i wylądowali na samym czele grupy, w dodatku musieli siedzieć na podłodze. Akira klął pod nosem, jak bardzo nienawidzi punktualności pierwszaków, przez co kilka dziewczyn spojrzało na niego z przerażeniem. Na krzesłach siedziało osiem opiekunek (Big Mama zajmowała dwa). Niska nowa była nieco przestraszona, ale uśmiechała się sympatycznie, zaś Cycata („Przestań ją tak nazywać, do cholery!") siedziała wyprostowana, dumna i z kamienną twarzą. Miała zadatki na kolejną kierownik, więc Ace nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby kiedyś zastąpiła Big Mamę.

-Witamy na rozpoczęciu internackiego roku szkolnego… - Bla, bla, bla… Portgas oparł głowę o ścianę i gapił się bezmyślnie przed siebie. Spotkanie jak zawsze przebiegało tak samo: rozdano wyróżnienia, czytano regulamin. Na sam koniec doszło do przedstawienia wychowawczyń. Pierwsza wstała niska, chowając za plecami drżące dłonie.

-To pani Kishimoto Mimiko – na sali rozległy się grzeczne oklaski. Następnie wstała druga opiekunka. Szmery w pomieszczeniu, nie wiedzieć czemu, ucichły, a sporo chłopców wpatrywało się w nią z otwartymi ustami. –Pani profesor Nico Robin.

Brawa były o wiele krótsze i cichsze niż przy poprzedniej, lecz większość osób po prostu się na nią gapiło, ledwo mrugając. Akagi gwizdnął głośno, a Akira wydał z siebie odgłos ryczącej foki. Rozległ się śmiech, który natychmiast zgasiło spojrzenie Big Mamy.

-Pokoje numer jeden i jedenaście zostają po spotkaniu tutaj – zawołała pani kierownik, gdy wszyscy wstali. Ace jęknął. Yusuke westchnął. Czasami Portgas miał wyrzuty sumienia, że wciąga grzecznego kolegę we wszystkie incydenty; jednak każdy czasem potrzebował się wyszaleć.

-Chłopcy, nie raz już wam to mówiłam, ale się powtórzę, że wycinanie głupich dowcipów do niczego nie prowadzi – zaczęła Big Mama, na co Yusuke natychmiast skinął głową, czując się winny i odpowiedzialny za wszystkich. Akurat w tej sytuacji Ace nie miał ochoty na nic innego, jak go palnąć.

-Przepraszamy – zawołał wesoło Akagi, w zamian za co otrzymał kolejne nienawistne spojrzenie.

Czas do ciszy nocnej zleciał chłopakom z pierwszego piętra nadzwyczaj szybko. Jak się szybko okazało, dyżur nocny miała Nico Robin. O dziwo, po dwudziestej trzeciej piętro nie ucichło – nowa wychowawczyni pozwalała wszystkim siedzieć i rozmawiać, wprawiając ich tym w niemałe zaskoczenie.

-Dziwne – mruknął Akira, gdy pół piętra zebrało się w jedenastce. –Albo chce się wkupić w nasze łaski, albo…

-Ja mam wrażenie, że jest miła – zawołał Sanji Kuro, a w jego oczach błysnęły serduszka. Chwilę potem chłopak leżał na podłodze z wielkim guzem nabitym przez Zoro. –Ty pieprzony glonie…!

-Morda, bo tu przyjdzie! – Warknął Akagi. –Miła, czy nie, chrzest jej się należy. Zresztą, nie ma co oceniać po pierwszym wrażeniu.

Akagi był wkurzony, ale czemu – to wiedział tylko Ace. Gdy wszedł z miłą gadką do ósemki i zagadnął o coś Nico Robin, ta jedynie rzuciła mu chłodne spojrzenie i szybko wróciła do pracy, odpowiadając zdawkowo na pytanie. Portgas jej się nie dziwił, bo na jej miejscu postąpiłby tak samo w reakcji na pytanie, czy ma obecnie faceta.

-Plan jest taki: na drugim piętrze odpalają odkurzacz, chwilę później na trzecim. Gdy pójdzie na górę, zaczynamy napierdzielać salwę drzwiami i smarujemy klamkę od ósemki pastą do butów. Siódemka puszcza głośne disco. Ma ktoś jeszcze jakieś pomysły?

Wszyscy pokręcili głowami, podnieceni akcją i jednocześnie nieco zmęczeni, bo godzina była późna. Nie minęły dwie minuty, gdy rozległ się huk odkurzacza. Zarumieniony Tatsuya wyjrzał nieśmiało na korytarz.

-Nie uwierzycie… - Odparł nagle zdziwiony. –Nie ruszyła się z miejsca.

-Co? – Zdziwił się Akira i również wyjrzał. Na pewno nie spała, drzwi do ósemki były otwarte na oścież i paliło się tam światło. –Kurna, co jest?

-Może przysnęła. Dawaj drzwiami! – Akagi trzasnął parę razy drzwiami, mało nie wypadły z futryny. Odczekali kolejne dziesięć minut. Odkurzacze nadal wyły, lecz Nico Robin nie miała najmniejszego zamiaru ruszyć się z miejsca. Ace wyjrzał na korytarz akurat w momencie, gdy przybiegła jedna pierwszaczka ze skargą, że chłopaki nie dają jej spać.

-Doprawdy? – Robin wyszła z nią na korytarz, zamykając ósemkę za sobą i dzierżąc w dłoni małe kluczyki. Po chwili, jakby na jeden sygnał odkurzacze ucichły… I pogasły wszystkie światła.

-Cholera… - Jęknął Yusuke. –Te kluczyki były od skrzynki z bezpiecznikami prądu…

-Co za szmata – warknął Akira. Ace jednak nie mógł się nadziwić jej stanowczości i czuł się nieco winny. Lubił odwalać numery, lecz ona pozwalała im siedzieć do późna, więc po co mieli jej uprzykrzać życie…? –Jeszcze jej się odwdzięczymy. Idę już spać, wymyślę coś i się zgadamy.

Powiedzieli sobie „dobranoc" i poszli do pokoju. Akagi próbował zapalić światło, lecz cały internat, wraz z korytarzami i łazienką pogrążony był w ciemności.

-Sądzę, że niepotrzebny był ten chrzest – powiedział cicho Yusuke. –Nic od nas nie wymagała, nie przeszkadzały jej rozmowy, chłopakom na górze pozwoliła siedzieć do północy, byleby tylko się wyspali…

-To idiotka – warknął Akagi. Portgas prychnął.

-Przestań jej jeździć tylko dlatego, że cię zlała. Myślisz, że kobieta w jej wieku spojrzy na pryszczatego nastolatka, który w dodatku lubi puszczać bąki w twarz śpiącym kumplom i ma zabawę przy oglądaniu porno z grubymi trzydziestolatkami?

Akagi zamarł, jakby nie wiedząc, co ze sobą zrobić. Nigdy nie usłyszał tak podłych słów od Ace'a. NIKT nigdy nie usłyszał podłych słów od czarnowłosego.

-Kiedyś ci jebnę, Portgas – mruknął w odpowiedzi współlokator. Yusuke popatrzył na nich z przerażeniem i położył się spać.

-I wzajemnie – odpowiedział Ace i również wskoczył do łóżka.

Rano na śniadaniu znów wszyscy byli nieprzytomni – część dlatego, że długo gadała w nocy, a reszta bo obudził ich odkurzacz. Około szóstej rano Nico Robin znów włączyła prąd i nieodłączone w nocy odkurzacze zawyły od nowa. Przy sprawdzaniu porządków jednak nic nie komentowała i oceniała sprawiedliwie, a z chłopakami nawet żartowała.

Akagiemu przeszedł foch na Robin i zaczął znów nazywać ją „Cycatą" i wzdychać za nią na każdym kroku. Ace przed wyjściem do szkoły zaszedł na chwilę do ósemki.

-Pani profesor, wie pani od kiedy będzie dostępna siłownia?

Robin rzuciła na niego lekko krzywe spojrzenie, ale po chwili rozjaśniła się. Ta zmiana nieco Portgasa zaskoczyła, ale i on uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi.

-Pani kierownik chciała udostępnić ją od przyszłego miesiąca, ale wmówiłam jej, że bez wysiłku fizycznego będziecie głośniejsi i zgodziła się na przyszły tydzień. I odpuść sobie „profesor" bo czuję się jak idiotka – wyznała prosto z mostu.

-To jak mam do ciebie mówić? – Zagalopował się.

-Tak może być – uśmiechnęła się szeroko i założyła kurtkę, bo na schodach zjawiła się wychowawczyni, która miała poranny dyżur. Ace wyszedł z internatu z niemałym mętlikiem w głowie. Jej uśmiech był… Naprawdę piękny. Miał wrażenie, jakby blask jej radości rozjaśnił nagle cały świat. Po chwili jednak skarcił się w myślach za takie myśli. Była wychowawczynią. Gdyby miała te dziesięć lat mniej… Wtedy mógłby o niej myśleć.

No cóż, powzdychać sobie zawsze można.

Może i by szybko o niej zapomniał, gdyby zjawiała się ona normalnie na dyżurach i nic nie robiła – ale Nico Robin dostała pod opiekę siłownię i przez trzy wieczory w tygodniu musiała siedzieć i obserwować, czy nikomu nie dzieje się krzywda. Ace wariował w czasie swoich treningów, nie mogąc się skupić, a jednocześnie próbując dawać z siebie wszystko. Zachowywał się jak szczeniak i nic nie mógł na to poradzić – jeśli choć raz nie poczuł na sobie jej spojrzenia, wieczór był do niczego. Przyznał sam przed sobą, że przegrał. Podobała mu się i musiał to po prostu przeczekać.

W miarę upływu czasu w internacie, coraz bardziej przekonywał się, jak bardzo jest ona wyjątkowa. Stała po stronie uczniów, nie donosząc, tylko rozmawiając osobiście. Gdy miała nocne dyżury, pozwalała rozmawiać do późna. Naprawdę martwiła się o uczniów, niczego praktycznie im nie zakazując, dopóki nie łamało to kodeksu internatu.

Tej nocy Portgas nie mógł zasnąć. Poszedł z chłopakami na pizzę, którą popijali hektolitrami napoju energetycznego – on oczywiście wypił najwięcej. W internacie panowała kompletna cisza, w końcu dochodziła już druga w nocy. Po kolejnych minutach wiercenia przełamał się i na palcach wyszedł z pokoju. W ósemce paliło się światło. Nico Robin natychmiast oderwała się od komputera na jego widok.

-Coś się stało? – Zmartwiła się trochę i kazała usiąść, przymykając drzwi. –Wyglądasz blado.

Lubiła go, wiedział o tym. Może nie tak, jak chciał, ale był jednym z jej ulubieńców. Tylko przy niej był posłuszny i błyskotliwy.

-Nie mogę spać. Czy ma pani może jakieś mocniejsze tabletki nasenne? – Mruknął, opierając łokieć o biurko.

-Nie mam prawa ci ich podać… A jeśli nawet, to nie dobudziłbyś się po nich do dwunastej – powiedziała, rozkładając ręce. –Coś cię dręczy? Czemu nie możesz spać?

-Ja… Przesadziłem po prostu z napojem energetycznym.

-No cóż, to po prostu musisz poczekać, aż cię puści.

-A ty nie śpisz?

-Nie.

-W ogóle?

-Ace, w nocy mam pod opieką ponad setkę nastolatków. Muszę nasłuchiwać każdego niepokojącego szmeru i być w każdej chwili gotowa by pomóc. Każda noc to dla mnie nerwy, czy nikomu nic się nie stanie, a jeśli stanie, to czy będę umiała pomóc. To moja praca.

-Inne panie śpią.

-I według mnie powinny wylecieć za niewypełnianie obowiązków – zmarszczyła brwi.

-A co robisz w nocy?

-Głównie to gram w mahjonga – zachichotali oboje. –Czytam książki, szukam czegoś w Internecie, wypełniam papiery. O, co powiesz na mleko? Na sen idealne. Jest też ciasto. Po deserku organizm czuje się odprężony jak po niedzielnym obiedzie, więc powinno cię zmorzyć.

-Nie odmówię.

Podała mu szklankę mleka i talerzyk z ciastem czekoladowym. Ona również wypiła trochę. Ace chciwie obserwował ruch jej warg, gdy pojawiały się na nich białe krople. Natychmiast poczuł podniecenie ściskające go między udami. Cholera. Co w niego wstąpiło? To już zakrawało niemal na skrzywienie psychiczne. Zacisnął nogi i skupił całą swoją uwagę na cieście.

-Dziękuję – powiedział cicho, gdy pozbył się wszystkiego. Robin odpowiedziała mu uśmiechem i odstawiła brudne naczynia.

-Mimo wszystko, mam wrażenie, że ostatnio nie jesteś sobą – zaczęła, przyglądając mu się uważnie. –Tyle, co się o tobie nasłuchałam od innych wychowawczyń i dziewczyn, które za tobą szaleją…

-Nie wiedziałem, że aż takie mam powodzenie – wyszczerzył się. Po chwili spoważniał i, niewiele myśląc, powiedział – Jak to jest kochać kogoś, wiedząc, że nigdy nie będzie się go miało?

Robin popatrzyła na niego intensywnie. Poczuł rumieńce na twarzy, ale wiedział, że jej może powiedzieć. Poradzi mu, pocieszy…

-Ace, jesteś młody. Jeśli nie możesz kogoś zdobyć, po prostu postaraj się bardziej, przeczekaj i najwyżej odpuść – odparła spokojnie. –Całe życie przed tobą, tyle dziewczyn…

-Ale nie chodzi o to, że ona mnie ignoruje.

-A o co?

-Że gdyby do czegokolwiek między nami doszło, złamałbym wszystkie moralne zasady, jakie wpajano mi od dzieciństwa.

-Zakochałeś się w prostytutce? – Uniosła zaczepnie brew.

-Nie. W wychowawczyni z internatu.

Nico Robin zamarła. Portgas patrzył na nią intensywnie, podziwiając jej figurę, wąskie ramiona, piękne oczy, ciemne włosy. Dzisiaj miała na sobie fioletową koszulę z kołnierzem i czarne dżinsy.

-Myślę, że lepiej będzie, jak już pójdziesz – ani razu nie spojrzała mu w oczy i wstała, kierując się do drzwi. Ace złapał ją za przegub. Zatrzymała się, lecz wciąż nie doczekał się nawet przelotnego spojrzenia. W sumie nie dziwił się. Była na tyle inteligentna, że od razu wiedziała, o kogo chodzi. Nie miał jak się wytłumaczyć, a kłamanie nie miało sensu. –Ace, idź.

-Tylko niech pani nie będzie na mnie zła, proszę – powiedział błagalnie. Robin wreszcie uniosła głowę i poczuł, jakby uderzył w niego piorun.

Ona czuła to samo. Widział to. Nieskazitelny błękit zmącony był przez nadmiar gwałtownych emocji.

-Czy… Ty…? – Wyjąkał, czując falę gorąca ogarniającą jego ciało. Wstał i delikatnie uścisnął jej dłoń. Wyrwała mu ją.

-Ace, wyjdź. To się nie powinno nigdy zdarzyć – znowu ją przytrzymał. Nie miała siły wyplątać się z ramion czarnowłosego. Siłownia zrobiła swoje.

-Posłuchaj swego serca – szepnął. W tym momencie już wiedział, że przegiął.

Robin pociągnęła go w głąb ósemki i rzuciła na tę ohydną, różową kanapę, na której tyle razy już lądował – ale na pewno nie w takiej sytuacji. Ściskała go mocno za nadgarstki, jakby chciała wyrazić moc emocji, które się w niej kłębiły; a chwilę później już się całowali. Ace nigdy nie całował się ze starszą kobietą. Nie miała w sobie tej niepewności, co jego rówieśnice, jej usta były gorące i zdecydowane. Zadrżał pod dotykiem jej warg, tak gwałtownym i jednocześnie delikatnym. Smakowała słodko, w końcu przed chwilą zjedli razem ciasto.

Robin usiadła okrakiem na jego kolanach i ściągnęła mu bluzkę od piżamy. Wciąż się całowali, lecz nie mógł już wytrzymać i dotknął lekko jej piersi. Stanik nie miał żadnych usztywniaczy i genialnie się jej dotykało. Popchnęła jego głowę niżej, więc zaczął pieścić delikatną, białą szyję i przejechał ustami aż do obojczyków, a następnie rozpiął jeden guzik… Drugi…

-Zlituj się – jęknęła, znowu go całując. Jej język pieścił jego usta i wnętrze, doprowadzając Ace'a do palpitacji. Świat jego zasad (i tak nie za duży…) legł w gruzach w parę sekund. Ściągnęła z siebie koszulę i rozpięła stanik, natychmiast przyciągając do jednej z wielkich piersi usta Portgasa. Westchnęła, gdy zaczął ssać sutek napięty już do granic możliwości. Robin podsunęła się nieco na jego kolanach i jednym sprawnym ruchem wyciągnęła ze spodenek od piżamy sztywnego członka chłopaka. Zagryzł zęby na jej twardym sutku, gdy zaczęła przesuwać po penisie dłonią, delikatnie badając jego kształt i masując kciukiem punkt na główce. Zapragnął znaleźć się w jej gorących ustach chociaż na moment… Popchnął ją więc na podłogę i uklęknął nad jej twarzą, przystawiając penisa do warg. Uśmiechnęła się lekko, ścisnęła go ręką i zaczęła lekko podlizywać, drażniąc wędzidełko. Gdy wreszcie znalazł się w jej buzi, westchnął, a jego penis nabrzmiał jeszcze mocniej. Robiła to świetnie, każdym swoim gestem okazując, jak bardzo go teraz pragnie i jak jest rozpalona. Brała go do ust po sam trzon, co poważnie nadwerężało siły Ace'a.

-Ach… - Jęknął cicho. –Ach…

W końcu Robin wyswobodziła się i znów posadziła Portgasa na kanapie. Sama zaś odwróciła się tyłem i kręcąc erotycznie biodrami ściągnęła spodnie, zostając w skromnych majteczkach z czarnej koronki. Oparła się jedną dłonią o biurko, a drugą zaczęła powolutku ściągać z siebie bieliznę. Czarnowłosy bezwiednie zacisnął rękę na swoim pulsującym penisie. Wychowawczyni wypięła się do niego seksownie, rozstawiając nogi. Jak w transie wstał i zaczął ocierać się członkiem o jej srom. Była już cała mokra. Zwilżył całego penisa i ściskając jej pośladki, wszedł w nią od tyłu, pochylając się nad kobiecym idealnym ciałem. Pchnął pierwszy raz, na co ona wzdrygnęła się. Objął ją i zaczął masować na raz obie piersi. Poruszył drugi raz, potem trzeci… Robin niemal siłą powstrzymywała się od krzyków, tak samo zresztą i on. Była tak niesamowicie gorąca i spięta. Poruszał się w niej szybko i zdecydowanie, chcąc pokazać, jak bardzo potrafi być męski i silny. Chyba mu to wychodziło, bo kobieta wiła się pod jego ciałem, drżąc od czasu do czasu. Po paru minutach przekręciła się i położyła plecami na biurku, szeroko rozkraczając nogi. Widok ten jeszcze bardziej go napalił. Zaczął pieprzyć mocniej, jednocześnie pochylając się by ssać jej nabrzmiałe sutki, a dłonią zjechał w dół i zaczął kręcić kółeczka wokół łechtaczki. Nico wyginała się i prężyła, dysząc. Miał ją, wreszcie miał swój ideał… Poczuł, że zbliża się do końca, więc jeszcze bardziej przyśpieszył i mocniej zaatakował swoim penisem. Robin zatkała sobie usta ręką i przymknęła oczy. Dłoń tłumiła jej jęki, co jednak nie umniejszało ich seksowności. W końcu Ace doszedł. Mruknął cicho, starając się nie wykrzyczeć jej imienia, na co ona zaczęła się wić i trząść. Odchyliła głowę w tył i zamknęła oczy.

Portgas oparł się delikatnie o jej ciało i popatrzył na tę piękną twarz. Była wyjątkowa. Jedyna… Uśmiechnęła się lekko i dotknęła jego policzka.

-Nie powinnam słuchać serca, ale… Nie żałuję…

Przytulił się do niej mocno. Nico Robin, jego wychowawczyni. Jego kobieta.

Ace wyszedł ze szkoły dzierżąc w ręce świadectwo i uśmiechając się do słońca. Koniec lat zdziczenia w liceum… Za nim wybiegli koledzy, wywrzaskując sprośne piosenki, do których z chęcią się przyłączył. Chwilę później złapał ich dyrektor i gdyby nie to, że byli absolwentami, dostaliby naganę.

Pizza z kolegami, ukryta flaszka w jedenastce… Dzień szybko dobiegł końca i trzeba było opuścić internat. Niemal z rozrzewnieniem Portgas gapił się na swój pokój i spakowane walizki. Yusuke poklepał go po ramieniu.

-Szkoda, nie?

Kiwnął głową w odpowiedzi. Według wielu opinii, skończył się najlepszy czas w jego życiu. Nie dbał o to. Każda chwila może być cudowna, jeśli się tego chce.

Zabrał walizki i skierował się do wyjścia, zdając kluczyk do pokoju. Bystra pożegnała go wymownym spojrzeniem. Ace spacerował chwilę i wsiadł w metro, wygrzebując z kieszeni mały, srebrny klucz. Po kilkunastu minutach znalazł się przed dużym wieżowcem. Bez skrępowania wszedł do środka i wjechał na dwudzieste ósme piętro. Drzwi do mieszkania były otwarte. Robin poderwała się znad gazety, gdy wszedł do środka.

-Jesteś! – Zawołała wesoło, na co on wyszczerzył się łobuzersko. –A pokażesz świadectwo?

-Po co? – Zachichotał. Zerknęła na zegarek.

-No i mamy wolne… Ale ja muszę jechać na spotkanie rady pedagogicznej.

-Tylko nie wyrwij tam żadnego uczniaka – puścił jej oczko. Odpowiedziała szerokim uśmiechem i skierowała się do sypialni, by zmienić strój. Ace pogrążył się w myślach. Od tamtej pamiętnej nocy minęło już trochę czasu i mimo bariery wiekowej, między nimi było naprawdę dobrze. Na tyle dobrze, że pozwoliła mu się wprowadzić do siebie. Obawiała się nieco o swoją pracę, lecz skrzętnie ukrywali to co trzeba do czasu zakończenia przez Portgasa szkoły. Teraz byli wolni i czekała ich kolejna, wspólna noc.

Czasami… Chyba naprawdę warto posłuchać swojego serca. Kto wie, co ci przyniesie podjęta decyzja?


End file.
